


We're going to be a family

by Musicritter1



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 03 Season 02: The Unsleeping City Chapter II, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Giving Birth, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy, Spoilers for all of season 1 and 2, angel baby, story told through vignette style scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicritter1/pseuds/Musicritter1
Summary: "I just wanna say thank you for doing this. I think the thing I was dreading the most was taking it alone because, you know, there was a time when Dale and I were trying, and the idea of finding it out by myself was really, really daunting."A series of memories and scenes of Dale and Sofia's life together, and trying to have a family, the moments where it doesn't happen for them, and the moments where it does.TW// Difficulty with conception.
Relationships: Dale Lee/Sofia Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	We're going to be a family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is new for me and I hope you like it. I'm trying out a kind of 3rd person omniscient narration style because it's what fits the style of D&D play, where I'll describe what the characters are doing and saying and jump into how either is feeling as needed, kind of like if Brennan were asking "What's going on in their head right now?" If you like the style let me know, maybe I'll make more like this for the other characters. Anyways enjoy.

Sofia and Dale were midway through a date in early fall. They sat in an outside cafe overlooking the East River about 6 months into their marriage. 

Sofia nearly choked on her food from laughing so hard. "Okay it's not that funny," Dale said, unable to keep the smile off his own face.

"What are you talking about, I would have loved to see those boys playing MASH. I can't believe you taught boy scouts a bunch of sleepover games!" Sofia giggled.

"In my defense, my older sister did not tell me that those were considered  _ girly _ games!" Dale said. 

"Did you have one of those future husband or wife lists? Like  _ smart, kind, cooks, likes kids _ all that shit?" Sophie asked.

"Oh for sure, who didn't?" Dale said, "I had my entire life planned out when I was 8. I was going to be a firefighter because I wanted to drive the truck. I was going to be married and have a son and a daughter, the  _ Classic American  _ family."

"Amazing," Sofia said, placing her hands on her hands, enthralled. 

"The boy's name was Jason-"

"Jason?" Sofia interrupted. 

"What's wrong with Jason?" Dale asked incredulously. 

"There's nothing wrong with it, it's just such a common name," Sofia said.

"Looks who's talking,  _ Sofia _ ," Dale said sarcastically. 

"I'll have you know the name Sofia means wise in Greek so you should maybe listen to your incredible smart wife," Sofie retorted.

"I stand corrected. Fine, maybe not Jason, I've changed since I was 8 years old, but I have always liked the name Catherine for a girl." As Dale said that, Sofia could see a lot of the sarcasm leave his eyes. 

"Awe, I really like that name," Sophie said. "I don't know if I would like Cathy as a nickname, though I guess you could shorten it quite a few different ways."

“Okay,” Dale said, “What about you. Did you have names picked out for your future children picked out in elementary school?”

“I’ve liked a lot of different names over the years. Mario always claimed he’d kick my ass if I didn’t name a future son after him but I’d like to see him try the fuckin’ bastard,” Sofia said, earning another laugh from Dale. 

The date continued that night, and the scene shifts to a spring night at the Lee’s home. Dale is washing dishes after dinner and Sofia is reading a trashy romance novel in a large armchair when all of a sudden-

“SOPHIE!” Dale exclaimed in the loudest whisper he could vocalize. “Sophie, come here! The deer are here- OH MY GOD there is a baby deer!”

Sofia set down her book and joined her husband at the window, looking at the deer. Sure enough, there was a large male and female deer joined by a small deer on wobbly legs, staying close to his mother while exploring its new world.

“Awe, Babe, that’s so fucking precious,” She said, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

“It’s so little, they’re just a little family.” Dale put a hand to his chest, literally looking on the verge of tears. He glanced at Sofia and back at the deer, but she thought she saw something else.

“What’s wrong?” Sophie asked. 

“Nothing’s wrong, my love,” Dale said, wrapping his arms around his wife, “It was just a thought.” 

He was still looking at the deer. She got the feeling he wasn’t avoiding eye contact, but he was maybe nervous.“What is it, Babe?” Sofia asked again.

“Well, what if we had a little family?” Dale asked, then smiled as the baby deer sniffed at a flower, and jumped back scared before it gingerly approached it again. "We've kinda talked about kids before, but it's always been an in the future type thing. I guess I just was wondering why it's a  _ someday _ thing…”

“Are you saying you want to start trying to have a baby?” Sofia asked.

“Only if you want to, I mean, I know it’s a lot to think about, but, Hun, we’re in a good place in our jobs, we’ve been married a few years, it’s as good a time as any,” Dale said. 

“Yeah, it’s kinda a lot to think about, but honestly I’m sick of taking birth control,” Sofia said with a wink. 

Dale’s face lit up, “Wait really?”

“Fuck it, why not?” Sofia said, “We’d make the best fucking parents the world has ever seen. 

Dale picked up his wife in a hug and spun her around before bringing her into a kiss, “I love you so much, Sofia Lee.”

“I love you too, Dale,” She said, giving him another kiss. The kiss became more passionate and Sofia smiled. “You do know, I already took it today, there’s no use in trying tonight.”

“Those are only like, 98 percent effective right?” Dale joked, barely leaving her lips long enough to talk, “We could hit that 2 percent.” And immediately went back to kissing her. 

The couple was too busy to notice the small family of deer outside their window slowly walk back into the woods. 

Seasons change and a little more than a year has passed in the Lee household. We see Sofia in the master bedroom pacing a trench in the floor, while Dale sat on the edge of the bed, leg tapping restlessly.

Neither of them speaks to each other, each too afraid to jinx it by saying anything. They had tried talking it down, talking it up, ignoring it, and staring at it and it had always been the same result. Always one line.

It was only the first day Sofia should have had her period, so she was late, but there were lots of things that could mean. They had been diligently tracking her cycle for months and one thing they could tell was that sometimes it didn’t make sense. Random factors impacted random things and this late period didn’t mean there was a baby, but it might. And it drove them crazy. 

They could almost ignore it most of the month, but as the time of the month encroached it became a stress-induced time for the both of them. Sofia wouldn’t drink after her ovulation until the result of the pregnancy test that month, and even though they didn’t say it out loud, it was a silent ritual to ensure that it wasn’t anything she was doing wrong. 

The months had really begun to strain their relationship. They were both very emotionally available people, it was a great quality that brought them together, however, each could see how hard each negative test impacted their spouse. It became a cycle of sadness and guilt almost every month, but most of all this yearning. That despite the strain and hurt, that they both wanted this baby so bad. 

The timer finally went off and Dale and Sofia rushed to look at the pregnancy test. Another negative. It didn’t take long. Sofia buried her face in Dale’s chest as he instinctively went to wrap his arms around her. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Sofia sobbed.

“Shh no, it’s not your fault. You don’t need to apologize,” Dale just whispered back, fighting back tears of his own. They stood like that for a long time before finally breaking apart. Dale grabbed a bottle of wine and poured them both a glass. They sat in silence for a while. 

“Maybe it’s time to see a doctor, just to check things out,” Dale suggested, taking another sip. 

“I almost don’t want to know,” Sofia admitted. “But it couldn’t hurt, maybe we should consider exploring our options.” 

“That doesn’t mean we have to stop trying,” Dale said, half smiling. “Sofie, I love you, more than anything, no matter what. I hope you know that.”

“I know, I love you so much Dale Lee,” Sophie said, and leaned her head on her husband's shoulder. 

The night shifts to one a few months later, it's a late spring night and it's pouring rain. Dale walks into the house drenched in rainwater and we see on the clock that it's 3:30 am. Sofia is sitting on the couch with a bottle of wine that’s mostly gone. Her eyes are red from alcohol, sleep deprivation, and crying. Dale takes off his coat and immediately just starts stripping off his rain-soaked clothes when he notices Sofia still awake on the couch.

“Babe, what are you doing up still? It’s late…” Dale squints tired eyes at the clock. 

“Or early depending on how you look at it,” Sofia said. “Where the hell were you?”

“I was busy, I lost track of time,” Dale said, sounding exhausted.

“Lost track of time! Dale, you are a fucking accountant! What the hell keeps you so busy until 3 in the fucking morning!” Sofia yelled, standing up from the couch, hot tears burning down her face. “Or did you just forget what today was?”

Dale looked at her with a tired haze, noticing the near-empty bottle of wine. “Why are you drinking its the…'' Realization hit Dale’s face like a ton of bricks waking him from the exhaustion with adrenaline and guilt. “Your ovulation… I missed it?”

“Yeah you missed it,” She yelled, throwing the ovulation test at him. “There goes another month and there isn’t even a chance. We didn’t even get to try. So what was so fucking important!”

“I… I…” Dale stuttered, shirtless, soaked to the bone in rainwater, “I can’t tell you.”

“What can’t you fucking tell me!” Sofia yelled. “You’ve been staying out late all the time, coming home with bruises, keeping secrets. I haven’t asked any questions, but I need to know, what is so important that it comes before our family?!”

Dale stood there stunned. There was so much he wanted to tell her. He could explain it all. The Unsleeping City, the monastery, what he had been working on. Why he stood at the top of The Empire State Building for hours that night, begging to be chosen, trying to figure out what the piece of the puzzle was that he was missing. But she was right. Even if he could break the Umbral Archana around her and explain everything, it still wasn’t an excuse. Being the chosen one wasn’t as important as his wife, as his family, and yet, he stayed there for hours, praying for something to happen to him. For something in his life to work out and decide he was special. It was no excuse. 

“Nothing is as important to me as you. I fucked up. I'm so sorry,” Dale said.

“So no answers? Well, at least you know you fucked up,” Sofia said, drinking the last of the wine in the bottle, before dropping it and walking to the bedroom. “Don't fucking follow me, not tonight,”

The scene shifts again to a familiar scene. It’s been about 3 and a half years since the death of Dale, but only a month since she last said goodbye to him at his gravestone. We see a wonderful Thanksgiving celebration at the Brown’s apartment. Kingston is talking to family, Pete is getting absolutely trashed in dominos, Cody is sulking in a corner, fuming after a conversation with Josh, and Sofia sits at a table eating way more than her fair share of pecan pie.

“I swear to God, I carried her for nine and a half months. She’s always been so stubborn,” Marie said, discussing her kids with Kingston's mom. All it took was that. Years away from trying to have a baby but she still knew her cycle like the back of her hand. And Sofia Lee was late.

Menopause. She thought up the answer before she could let her mind even consider the alternative. Because that alternative was impossible. Her husband was dead, there was no way. But her dead husband had fought his way out of heaven to see her. She did in fact have sex with her dead husband. No! It must be menopause!

The thought was present in the back of her mind, she talked with Pete that night and laughed. The night was amazing but it was all she could think about. Memories came flooding back one after another of pregnancy tests and crying. But also the happy memories, looking at baby names, the long hours talking, she just wished Dale were with her. 

That night when she got home, she did something she didn’t think she’d ever do again and bought a pregnancy test. She couldn’t bring herself to go buy one like a normal person, not trusting herself if anyone asked her about it yet. She couldn’t even look at the box, using minor illusion to make it look like a box of Sour Patch Kids before returning home. 

It was late, she had an early morning at the monastery, where if everything went well, things would still be different by the time she went to sleep the next day. She couldn’t bring herself to take the pregnancy test and instead went to bed. She dreamed of Dale alive, holding her in his arms, as they looked at a positive pregnancy test.

It was only the next day they were in the Sixth Burrow. Lots of things had happened in the space of a couple of hours and Sofia was debating whether or not to go with Kingston to JFK. So many emotions ran through her head. They had said goodbye for now, and unless she could bring him back, seeing him again would just hurt them both more. But seeing him would also bring joy, and just the idea of him holding her and telling her it was going to be okay was enough to fight all of heaven for.

And then there was the whole potential pregnancy. She was late, and not just a little bit. But it had been a stressful month, the only way to know for sure was to take the test. The question was whether to tell Dale. 

If she told him and she was pregnant, on the one hand, it would be the right thing to do. They could talk about it and he would know that their shared dream is finally happening. On the other hand, though, it was just another thing that Dale couldn’t be a part of. This was their shared dream, but the baby wasn’t the only part of the dream, the dream was the family. Telling him would be a stab in the heart. They finally got their baby but only when Dale couldn’t be part of his kid's life. If he felt guilty now, Sofia couldn’t imagine putting him through that pain. 

But if she was pregnant and didn’t tell him that was also extremely shitty. How could she live with herself if she didn’t tell Dale that she still had a piece of him with her? That even if the baby had to grow up without its father, that its dad would still be a part of its life through Sofia and her memories of him. And if she did find a way to bring him back somehow and she didn’t tell him, then he’d come back to life with a child he didn’t know about, one she didn’t tell him about. 

“Pete, um,” Sofia started pulling Pete aside. “I was wondering if when you talk to Nod if you could ask them something personal for me.”

“Yeah, definitely,” Pete said, nodding

“I was just wondering if you could ask them if in this place of potentiality and becoming and dreams, um, if there’s any way to… bring someone back,” Sofia said, looking at her feet.

“Dale,” Pete said. It wasn’t a question, he just knew. 

“I was thinking Kugrash,” Sofia joked. 

“Oh?” Pete said, looking shocked, “Cool.”

“No obviously Dale, obviously Dale,” She interrupted, smiling a bit. “Um, yeah, I don’t know, maybe ask that's all. 

“”I get it, it's hard to talk about your ex in front of your new crush,” Pete joked back.

Sofia laughed, “You know what, I figured you owed me one since you turned me down so hard.” 

Pete laughed as well. “No, yeah. I’ll definitely ask Nod that.”

“Thank you,” Sofia said. 

As they were trying to figure out where they were going, Sofia was super conflicted and kept changing her mind whether she was going or not. Pete pulled her to the side again after changing her mind again.

“Hey, you should go to JFK if you want, but also, as someone who is working through some stuff with some kinda unhealthy fallout from stuff like that, we could like, you know, keep each other accountable,” Pete said

“No, I appreciate that Pete,” Sofia said, fully tearing up, unable to hold it back anymore. “I’ll just be straight, I might be pregnant, and I feel like if I am I probably have to tell him and I don't… So I’m just kinda, you know, figuring out. It's maybe more complicated, right unless,”

“Yeah, um, I have 3 bricks of cocaine in my bag right now,” Pete said, both looking shocked from Sofia’s revelation but relieved about coming clean.

“Okay,” Sofia said, nodding.

“Just bricks on bricks and I'm supposed to sell it and I should honestly just flush it.” Pete said, kinda panicking, “We need to go to a bathroom right now and just flush it.”

“Yeah, no, let's do it,” Sofia said, fully crying at this point, “You flush the cocaine and I take the pregnancy test.”

“Wait, you're going to, yeah let's do it let's go,” Pete said. 

The two of them leave the group and go to the bathroom, as Pete flushes thousands of dollars of drugs down a talking toilet, Sofia finally pulls the pregnancy test out of the disguised box and takes it. As they wait for the result Sofia confides in Pete. 

“I just wanna say Pete, I just wanna say thank you for doing this. I think the thing I was dreading the most was taking it alone because, you know, there was a time when Dale and I were trying, and the idea of finding it out by myself was really, really daunting,” Sofia said. 

“Yeah, that's really major,” Pete said. 

Sofia looked down at the pregnancy test and finally saw it. Something she had spent over a year trying to achieve, and now that it happened, there was a mix of emotions she could have never imagined feeling. A little pink plus sign. 

The next weeks go by and crazy shit happens. In the battle, Sofia Lee travels through writings of her memories of Dale to bring him back to life. She kills Tony and they save Ester, but the fight isn’t over. The Dream Team gets on a bus to take a short rest and travel to the Dragon's horde, the group all split up into different parts of the bus taking moments to themselves. Sofia sits practically on Dale’s lap, not letting go of him, afraid that he’ll disappear again, that heaven will realize she cheated them and take him back from her. 

“Hey hun, are you okay,” Dale asked, playing with her hair. He still seemed shocked himself, as if he were making sure all of this was real too.

“I just can’t believe you’re here,” Sofia said, squeezing him tighter.

“I am, thanks to you,” Dale said, tears forming in his eyes. “I can’t believe it either. And, you’re pregnant?”

“Yeah, I found out a couple of weeks ago. I would have told you sooner but honestly, I wasn’t really sure how, and I didn’t want to make you more guilty or…” Sofia said.

“Hey, no, you are all good. I know why you did what you did,” Dale said, kissing her on the forehead. “I just can’t believe it, we're gonna be a family.”

Tears started running down Sofia’s face, “Yeah, we are. Remind me to thank Nod next time I see them because this dream came true.”

Dale started crying as well, he brought his wife into a kiss, and even though they were only a few feet away from the group, it was the first time they had a moment alone, outside of battle. Dale put his hand on her stomach, but right before, looked at her for permission. She nodded and he placed his hand there. There wasn’t a baby bump yet, no proof of the child they were creating, but Dale looked with wonder like he had seen some kind of miracle. 

“Hey Baby, It’s me, your dad,” Dale said, rubbing her belly, “I’m sorry I haven’t had the chance to meet you yet, I was kind of dead, but your mom wouldn’t let that stick for too long.”

Sofia laughed and kissed Dale on the head as he curled into her stomach. “Guess what Dale.”

“Hmm?” He asked, still hugging her waist. 

“You’re going to be a dad,” Sofia said. Tears just poured down Dale’s face, and he squeezed his wife tighter. They stay wrapped in each other's arms for the hour before entering the dragon’s hoard. 

Months pass, New York has been saved, and Sofia is in labor. 

“The hospital is closer, we can get almost anywhere quicker,” Dale said, as they were going through the streets in Sofia’s stolen car. 

“I am not having this baby anywhere other than at Lugash’s office!” Sofia yelled, screaming through another contraction. 

“I’ve never wished I had Kingston’s crazy city powers more than right now,” Dale said. “Or you know, Kingston could deliver the baby?”

“It’s weird, he’s my friend, Dr. Lugash is inducted into the unsleeping city, without me fighting alongside him any time the world’s going to end!”

“Okay, whatever you want, babe,” Dale said, flooring the gas as much as possible in New York traffic. 

When they finally arrived at Dr. Lugash’s office, Sofia was screaming with every contraction. They were immediately escorted to the back room where Dr. Lugash looked.

“I know it’s already really painful, but you're only at 8cm, you’ve still got 2 more to go before you can start pushing,” Lugash said. “It could take a couple of hours still. We can get you an epidural though if you would like.”

“I’m immune to poison and disease, would that affect it?” Sofia asked.

“Ah monks, I haven’t had to use anesthesia on them often. It should still work though it might go through your body quicker than most.” Lugash explained.

“Then give it to me, I don't want to do radiant damage if I start hitting things,” Sofia said. 

The next couple of hours were tense. Kingston arrived first with his magical city powers allowing him to travel the city easily. Liz was at work so he had baby Langston with him. Iga arrived not long after, talking with Lugash and providing everyone with crazy amounts of food from seemingly nowhere. Pete arrived with Cody, not long afterward. Marie, Sophie’s mom came, panicking and talking anyone’s ear off that would listen to her. The last to show up was Ricky and a heavily pregnant Ester. The entire Dream Team was there to witness the birth, well, not in the room, but in the doctor’s office. 

When the baby girl finally came, she was placed on Sofia’s chest. Dale and Sofia couldn’t stop looking at the little angel they created. 

“What are you thinking about the name?” Dr. Lugash asked. 

“Cathrine,” Sofia said without hesitation, “Cathrine Lee.” Dale looked at her, tears in his eyes, the memory of the date they had all those years ago brought back to his mind.

“My dream family?” Dale asked. “From when I was eight?”

“Well, that’s what this is, isn’t it?” Sofia asked, and looked at her baby, “Hi Cathrine, it's so good to finally meet you.”

The rest of the team entered to see a tired, happy couple, holding a beautiful baby girl. She was passed around the room to the different people. When Kingston held her, Langston stared at her with wide eyes, as babies do when they see other babies. Ester held her close and tears welled up in her eyes.

“Ricky, we’re gonna have one of these soon,” Ester said, smiling at little baby Catherine, “And she’s gonna have a best friend already.”

“Yes she is, the trouble those two will get into,” Dale said, grinning. 

Pete held her and Luna started flying around Cat, as Pete gently rocked the baby, “Man, she is going to be spoiled rotten,” He said.

Cody opted not to hold her but respectfully said hello to the baby. Iga was amazing with her of course and passed her to her grandmother to hold her. Marie looked at the little baby as she opened her eyes.

“Does she have a green eye and a blue eye?” Marie asked. Behind her, La Grand Gata appeared for just a second and winked, before disappearing again. 

“Yeah mom, I do too,” Sofia said. You could almost see the Umbral Archana rewriting the memories of her daughter ever having brown eyes to fit Marie’s new perception of reality before she shrugged and accepted it. 

“Well, she’s beautiful, such an angel,” Marie said, finally handing her back to her parents. 

Dale held his daughter and looked into her dual-colored eyes. He could have never imagined in those moments of pain and guilt that his life could have ever turned out this good. It was a hard thing to go through, and they would never be the same, but he wouldn’t trade any of it for the little girl he held in his arms. He’d die all over again and fight armies of heaven to keep this little girl safe. “I love you so much,” He told his daughter, kissing her on the head and handing her back to her mother. 

“I think the new parents need some rest,” Dr. Lugash said, and quietly, they all began to exit the room. Each gave hugs and said their congratulations before the room was just the Lee family. 

“It really is what it could be, huh,” Sofia whispered, Catherine, falling asleep in her arms. 

“Only because of you,” Dale said, kissing her softly on the head, “You made every dream of mine a reality, and I don’t know how I could ever…”

“It’s only because you are my every dream,” Sofia said, “I love you, Dale Lee.”

“I love you, Sofia Lee,” Dale said and looked at his newborn, “Pete was right about one thing, she is going to be spoiled rotten.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Sofia laughed. 

A couple of years later, they are in a house on Staten Island. There are toys everywhere, a mess from living life. Sofia and Dale walk out of Cat’s room, finally getting their child down to sleep, as La Grand Gata purrs at the head of her crib, keeping watch over the baby she claims was named after her. 

“Did you think it would be this hard when we spent so long trying to have a kid,” Sofia asked, collapsing on the couch. 

“Yeah, well, no. Kind of?” Dale said, curling up next to his wife. “I mean everyone says it's hard, but also not everyone has a baby that is literally invincible and has magic wings.”

“That’s your fault, buddy,” Sofia said, “If you hadn’t fucked me while you were an angel maybe our baby would have a normal amount of energy and been significantly less magical.”

“Say’s the woman that made a pact with a magical cat that's probably gifting our baby with powers,” Dale shot back. 

“At least if we ever have Jason, he would be more likely human than part angel,” Sofia said.

“Ha ha ha, keep making fun of me for a name I thought of almost 30 years ago,” Dale said. 

“Oh Wait!” Sofia exclaimed, “If we named him after Kugrash, his name would be Bruce Lee!”

Dale laughed, “Bruce Jason Lee, or are we just completely abandoning my eight-year-old self's dream?”

“What about Jackson?” Sofia thought, and both of them kind of stopped laughing. 

“I actually love that,” Dale said, then looked at his wife abruptly, “Wait is there something I should know?” 

“No, I’m not pregnant, it was a joke, that kinda maybe became not a joke,” Sofia said. “Do you want another kid?”

Dale looked shocked, “Um, I don’t know. Yeah, if you do? Cat is still in diapers.”

“I’m not saying right now, but maybe, in the future,” Sofia said, “I’m still of the opinion Ricky and Ester need to get busy and have an entire little league team, but maybe it’s something to think about.”

“I’m honestly a little surprised you would want another kid,” Dale admitted. 

“This is going to sound really dumb, but before I took the pregnancy test with Cat, I had a dream where I finally got to take a positive pregnancy test with you,” Sofia said. 

“That’s not dumb, I wanted that too,” Dale said.

“Well, I was thinking about it and I realized that it could still happen,” Sofia said.

Dale sat up and looked his wife in the eyes, “If you want to start trying again, then I’m here for it. Two can’t be that much crazier than one, and I would love another baby.”

“I don't want to do what we did last time and track everything _if_ we do this,” Sofia said. “We just live our lives, and if I get pregnant, great, if not, it's okay, we have our family, we have Cat.”

“So are we doing this?” Dale asked.

“Fuck it,” Sofia said and kissed her husband square on the mouth. “We are amazing parents, and I’m sure Cat would lose her shit if she had a baby sibling.”

“Beside’s, Cat’s starting to potty train, we could have her out of diapers before we had to worry about anything,” Dale said, going back into the kiss, deepening it, and pushing his wife into the couch.

“I will remind you, I’m currently on birth control, I did take it today, nothing will happen,” Sofia said in between kisses, unbuttoning Dales shirt.

“That never stopped us before,” Dale said, and they kissed again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and comment on what you think. The idea to have another child started purely because someone on the discord said that if they had a son and named him after Kugrash, his name would be Bruce Lee, and I had to include it in my story. Although, I do really love the idea of them naming a son after Jackson Way. I love Sofia's arc this season and I hope I did her characterization justice, BUT I will not accept that purple smiling sour patch kid!!!!! I will fight people if I must, using minor illusion to disguise a pregnancy test box, LOVE to see it, super interesting. PEEING on the box instead of taking the test out of it. HATE to see it. It bugs me way more than it should, and I will now step off my soapbox. Thank you for listening to my rant. Okay, but also, this hit a weird place for me as a person who has never tried to have kids, has never been pregnant, and the only relationship I've been in happened in highschool. If this story was too much for you or not your cup of tea, I completely understand how it could be triggering for some people, so keep your own mental health in mind, this is just fanfiction baby. Have a great day, and let's hope for another great season soon.


End file.
